All In a Rush
by elmroxsify1
Summary: What happens when the boys of BTR visit the residents of HOA, will Fabina stay alive or will a new couple start.
1. Chapter 1

"And nothing even matters aye." Sang the boy band Big Time Rush.

"Gustavo the song is great." Said the band's so called leader Kendall.

"Of course it is, but I have some news." Replied the always angry manager Gustavo.

They all looked at him to continue.

"You guys are going to England."

"What why?" They asked in chorus.

"Because I want you guys ready when you have your concert there, you know get used to the cultures and learn how they speak." He said getting slightly annoyed by all the questions.

"Where will we be living?" Kendall asked.

"Uh it is called the House of Anubis."

"How am I going to tell Jo?" Kendall asked realizing he needs to tell his girlfriend.

"Oh, good luck buddy." The pretty boy James said comforting his friend.

~At the Palm Woods, Kendall's pov~

"Hey." Jo said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." I hope she doesn't realize that I'm nervous.

"What's wrong?"

Dang it!

"Look Jo we need to talk." I said hoping it came out the nicest way possible. She only nodded her head.

"The band and I are going to England for a year." A single tear fell down her face and a million pieces have shattered also known as my heart. "I'm going to miss you too, what do we do?"

"You know I don't do long distance relationships."

"What are you saying?" Even though I already knew the answer.

~In the apartment~

"Hey Kendall, how did it go with Jo?" Asked the overly happy corndog loving Carlos.

"She broke up with me." Kendall replied with a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, but hey we looked up the school and lookie."

Kendall was looking at the students of Anubis House and when his eyes glanced over to Nina all he did was simply nod.

~At the Airport~

"Be safe." Kendall's mom said while giving them all hugs.

"We will." They said in unison.

"All boarding England, all boarding England." The flight attendant called out.

They pick up their bags and began walking to their flight and once they all turned around and waved one more time.

~At Anubis House~

"Students we will be having four new students, so be nice." Trudy said an adding that last remark to Patricia after last year's incident. Everyone in the house were laughing except for Patricia who was looking down.

"What are their names?" Nina the 'newbie' asked still letting a chuckle slip by her lips.

"Four boys, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos." Trudy said.

Nina was about to say something but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Nina said even though she was already half way to the door.

"Hi is the Anubis House?" Kendall asked while looking down at his map but when he looks up he smiles like a goof.

"Wow you're Big Time Rush." Nina said pointing out the obvious.

"And you're American." He said teasing her.

"Uh yeah um." She stuttered and Kendall cleared his thought. "Come in, come in.

"Oh they're here." Announced Trudy.

Everyone introduced themselves and Trudy told them where they will be sleeping.

~In Kogan's room~

"You need to stop being so obvious." Said Logan the smarty of the group.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked not getting what his friend was saying.

"You were staring at Nina the whole time we got here."

"Uh wasn't staring I just wasn't uh blinking it is a rare condition and I don't like to talk abo-."

"Oh save it !" Logan said walking out the room.

~In Jarlos's room~

"I saw you staring at Amber early." Carlos said.

"Yea." James said in a 'what's your point' tone.

"Whatever." Carlos said madly walking out of the room.

~The Next day~

Everyone was in the living room really bored.

"I'm bored." Amber yelled.

"Me too." Agreed Nina.

"What do you guys want to do?" Asked Fabian.

"We could go to the beach, and then get some dinner." Amber said.

Everyone agreed and went to go change.

~On the way to the beach~

"Are we there yet?" Asked Amber like a kid going to the amusement park.

"No geez amber that's the fifth time you asked and we just left the school area." Said Jerome very well annoyed.

"Sorry."

"We'll tell you when we get there." Said Nina.

~At the Beach~

"Yeah beach!." Everyone yelled in unison.

James and Carlos are fighting in the water, Kendall and Logan are sitting in the sand talking, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome are having swimming contests, and Fabina are splashing each other and then they kiss.

"Uh do they really have to kiss right in front of me." Kendall groaned in disgust.

'Isn't that what couples are supposed to do." Logan said teasing him.

"Not helping." He said while punching him in the arm.

"Just wait she'll come around."

After a few hours everyone changed and went to go eat.

Comment, Review?


	2. Break Up?

Sorry I haven't posted in a while I went on vacation.

Where we left off everyone went to the beach and now they're going to eat.

~At the Restaurant seating arrangements~

Fabina

Amfie

Mickara

Patrome

Kogan

And Jarlos

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked seeing that Kendall was staring at Fabina.

"I don't know but I am going to do this. Nina can I speak to you?"

"Sure."

"So I noticed you were a BTR fan." She nodded her head. " So I was wondering if you wanted to come to our concert free tickets and backstage pass?"

"Seriously, thank you thank you."

As Nina was pulling Kendall in for a hug Fabian turned and saw them.

"Nina how could you?" Fabian asked.

Before she could get an answer out Fabian.

"I think we should go." Amber said seeing her BAF (Best American Friend) in tears.

The ride home was very awkward and when they got home Nina went straight to her room.

It's been a week since Fabina broke up.

~At Breakfast Fabian Walks In~

"Hey guys." Fabian said but no one replied. "Where's Nina?" he asked confused by the silence.

"She locked herself in the room she's been in there ever since you broke up with her with her, even when I had to get clothes she wouldn't open the door just slide them from the bottom. You really broke her heart." Amber yelled at Fabian slightly proud that she got that off her chest.

Fabian left the room before anyone else could give him their opinion.

~Nina's pov~

I felt as if I was basically empty, Fabian made me complete and now he is gone. In my mind I would replay that scene over and over again and just cry all day, and when I go to sleep I would hear those dreadful words 'how could you' and wake up in tears. I can't take this anymore.

~Fabian's Room~

"I really didn't think Nina would feel this bad about the break up, it was her fault she hugged that idiot Kendall." Fabian said to himself while running his fingers through his hair. " Or is that what really happened." He whispered.

~Living Room~

"Guys we have to do something about Nina and Fabian." Amber announced basically saying everyone's thoughts.

Everyone gave Kendall secret death glares on their own time and Kendall just put his head down.

"This is bad." Patricia said, everyone looked at her. " Joy is coming and I know for a fact that she will try to get with Fabian that will just hurt Nina even more." Everyone let out frustrated sighs and groans realizing that was absolutely true.

Back in Fabian's room he realizes he needs to talk to Nina.

"Amber do you think you can get me into Nina's room?" Asked Fabian.

She nodded her head and the both went upstairs.

"That's weird the door is open, and there is a note on the bed." Amber pointed out.

Dear HOA Residents,

I have left the building. I cant deal with the fact that Fabian is angry. I will be at the lake and then leaving and Fabian what you saw at the restaurant wasn't what you thought. Kendall invited me to one of BTR concerts because I'm a huge fan. We are just friends but I guess you couldn't see that. I will always love you even though you don't love me love ~NM~

"We need to find her." Fabian said.

"She said she was at the lake there is like 3 of them."

"Then we split up you and I, Alfie Jerome and Patricia, then … Kendall and Logan." He said Kendall's name with disgust as if it was poison.

"I'll go tell them."

~2 hours later~

"How did we not see her leave." Amber said not really asking the question just shocked at how sneaky her friend really was. Her phone rang. "Just got a text Alfie said they didn't find her." Fabian had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry we'll find her." Her phone rang again. "Kendall didn't find her either." If possible Fabian was more worried. "Look there is a girl down there maybe she saw Nina and could tell us where she went."

~Nina's pov~

I was thinking even going back to Ohio my heart would still feel the beating ache it fells now. Still forever broken and there's only one way to stop this, I would have to … Kill myself. I started to descend to the water not having any second thoughts about my decision.

"She's getting into the water." Fabian said while looking closer. "Isn't that what Nina was wearing at dinner."

Amber looked closer. "It is." They both started to run faster.

I was almost there my body temperature dropping heart beat slowing a few more seconds and all this guilt and ache will be gone.

Fabian jumped in the lake and a few seconds later came up with Nina looking very pale, He put his head to her mouth checking for a breath then put his middle and index finger to her wrist checking for a pulse. He looked up at Amber. "She's not breathing."

"Uh carry her back I'll call Trudy to tell her to call the hospital."

Fabian picked up Nina not wanting to harm her anymore.

~At The House~

Fabian Amber and an unconscious Nina came into the house.

"Trudy call the hospital!" Amber yelled.

"What happened?" Trudy questioned while dialing the hospital.

"We don't exactly know but she's not breathing."

Fabian placed Nina on the couch. "Look at her she looks so … lifeless and it's all my fault."

Kendall ran downstairs slightly tripping on the last step. "Is she ok?"

"No and it's all your fault." Fabian spat knowing that it was actually his.

"What. How?"

"Forget it."

Kendall reached out and touched Fabian's shoulder. Fabian couldn't take it anymore he turned around and punched Kendall in the face. Kendall being mad that he was trying to help but all he gets is a punch in the face fought back. He punched Fabian one good time before he pushed him into a wall and started to really let his anger out. Fabian finally blacked out.

~Fabian's Dream~

I was racing, racing to Nina, racing for her life her love again. But each step I took it was a s if I was getting further away. I jumped into the lake it was freezing but she wasn't there. ~End of Dream~

"I think it's working." Amber said while holding a now empty cup of water.

"What happened?"

"You and Kendall got into a fight and you blacked out."

"Where is Nina?"

"At the hospital."

"Is she ok? I'm going to see her." Fabian said trying to get up from the couch.

"You can't it's to late."

"Fine I'll go tomorrow."

~The Next day tomorrow~

"Trudy can I go to the hospital to see Nina." "Me too." Fabian and Amber said.

"Sure let me call in the school." Trudy replied.

~At the Hospital~

"I'm here to see Nina Martin." Fabian said ignoring the glance he got from Amber when he said 'I' instead of 'we'.

"Room 21."

"Thank you."

~Room 21~

"Hello I'm Nina's doctor, it looks like Nina has lost some of her memory but she'll recover." Dr. Oliver said.

"How long until her full memory is back." Amber asked.

"3 to 4 weeks."

"And when can she leave?"

"Tomorrow."

The doctor walked out and Nina woke up.

"Nina!." Fabian said. He tried to give her a kiss but Nina dodged him.

"Whoa, back off creeper." Nina said.

"You don't remember me."

"No, Amber who is this."

"Wait you remember me?" Amber asked kind of happy.

"Yea I remember you, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Patricia, Jerome, Victor, Trudy, My Gran, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall."

"I didn't hear my name." Fabian whispered to Amber.

"You know when someone whispers it's an invisible wall to hide a lie, what's going on."

"Well we used to date and then 4 boys moved in." Fabian explained.

"James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall." Nina added.

"We all went to the beach had a good time and then went out to eat, that's when I saw you hugging Kendall and I broke up with you." Nina looked down. Fabian stuttered. "So you stayed in your room for days and I felt guilty so I wanted to talk to you when I went up there you were gone."

"How did I end up here?"

"When we found you, you were trying to drown yourself in the lake."

Nina had a shocked look on her face and wasn't saying anything. Fabian gave her look that basically said 'say something'. "Amber is this true?"

"Yes."

"Well that would explain earlier."

"Sorry about that." Fabian said blushing while looking down.

"It's cool you are my boyfriend, right?"

"I think so." Fabian said in a more questioning voice because even he didn't know.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse said causing them to jump thinking if she was listening to the whole conversation.

"Bye Nina." Amber then Fabian said.

"Bye Amber, bye uh," She didn't remember what his name was.

"Fabian." Fabian said seeing as she didn't remember.

"Fabian." Nina said remembering it instantly it was one of the many things she could do.

~Next Day~

"Hello is anyone here, I'm kind of lo-." Nina started.

"Surprise!." Everyone yelled interrupting her.

"Aww I'll go get changed." Nina said referring to her sweatpants and t shirt.

This is the end of chapter 2. Review and follow please.


	3. And You Are?

Chapter 3 some mysterious people shows up, well of course the people are mysterious it's a mystery. :D I like mysteries but lets stop talking about me and get on with the story.

Nina was so excited that when she was running down the stairs she tripped. The music stopped and everyone was looking at her.

"I'm ok I am ok." Nina said blushing and looking down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Fabian asked already looking over her body for bruises or cuts.

"It's just a scratch." Nina said shaking her head.

"C'mon lets get you a band-aid."

~In The Kitchen~

"Can you keep a secret." Nina whispered but Fabian heard her, her eyes were directed to the ground but he knew she wasn't really looking.

"No." He responded with a straight face teasing her.

"Seriously." She said laughing with a small smile on her face. Fabian felt proud that he could get her to smile.

"I'm kidding what is it?"

"Well have you noticed that I seem to black out during conversations?" She asked .

~Flashback~

"Yea but it." She stops and looks around for a second. "I'm sorry what was the question?"

"Are you glad you're back from the hospital?" Fabian asked with a confused look on his face. ~End of FB~

"Yea, what is that all about?" Fabian questioned.

"I keep having memories."

"Memories?"

"Yes memories of the past."

"Like?"

"A man in all black."

"Rufus." Fabian whispered clenching the counter top.

"That's him, I remember him grabbing me."

Fabian clutched the counter top even more his knuckles turning white. Nina noticed.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm fine."

"I know it's just I can't deal with the fact that I almost lost you."

"But it's weird when he grabbed me I felt something."

"That is weird."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there even though I don't really remember you." She pulled him in for a hug. Fabian hugs back without hesitation. When they pulled away they looked into each others eyes. Almost kissing until Carlos called them.

"Hey Nina come blow out your candles!" Carlos yelled.

"Coming Carlos." Nina said walking away and laughing at her eager friend.

"Make a wish." Amber whispered to her.

Nina closed her eyes waited a few seconds then blew out her candles. Everyone cheered and dove into the cake. After a few minutes the cake was gone all thanks to Carlos and Alfie and everyone was talking.

"You might want to get the door." Nina said pointing at it.

"Why would I nee-." Fabian started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Fabian looked at Nina before walking over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" He half whispered half yelled.

"I came to see you." Joy said

"Why?"

"I miss you."

~In the Living Room Nina's pov~

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Fabian to get back so I could tell him all about the door thing. Then I had another flashback. It was at a party type thing. I think it was our prom, Fabian and I were on the stage I'm guessing we won prom king and queen since we had crowns and were dancing. The strangest thing happened we kissed. I guess he wasn't kidding about us dating. I need to talk to him but I can't find him. ~End of pov~

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you." Joy reaches in and tries to kiss him at the time Nina walked in and saw them.

"Oh um I'm sorry um…I'll just go." Nina stuttered looking down and running to her room.

"Wait Nina, Joy get off of me!" Fabian yelled.

"Why?"

"Look we really weren't dating I don't like you. I'm sorry. Nina!." Fabian yelled running up the stairs.

The music has stopped and everyone is looking at Joy.

"What are you look at?" Joy asked with anger.

"Why are you here?" Patricia asked with the same tone.

"To see Fabian." Joy said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Don't you know that him and Nina are dating." Amber said.

"Amber!" Patricia gave the blonde a death glare.

"What, what are you talking about?" Joy said trying to keep her cool.

"They are dating well not anymore because of you." Patricia growled looking at anything but Joy.

"I thought you were my best friend Patricia!" Joy yelled letting her temper go.

"I was and now Nina is."

"What really?" Everyone but Joy and Patricia questioned.

"Yea, why so surprised." She asked with anger.

Everyone gave mix answers of fear.

"What ever tell Nina to watch her back." Joy said annoyed walking out of the door.

~Upstairs~

"Nina c'mon open the door." Fabian said while repeatedly knocking.

She cracks her door a little bit so she is looking out. "What do you want?"

"What you saw down there isn't what you think."

"I don't know if I can believe you." The door is now fully open.

"You have to."

"I don't know what to do right now I." She sighs. "I just need some time to think."

"Okay." Fabian said walking back downstairs.

~Nina's pov~

I was confused, shocked almost he broke my heart twice. Maybe he's not the right guy. I should keep some distance between us for a while. Wow its 12 already I should get some sleep.

~The Next Day~

I woke up this morning, it was weird I felt something but then again I didn't feel anything, then I remembered Fabian he doesn't know that I just want to be friends with him. Just until I get things straight in my life I walked downstairs still in my pj's. When I walked everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened yesterday?" Amber asked.

"We through a party."

"I mean with you and Fabian?"

"Oh, I really don't know what happened first we're dancing having a good time then Joy shows up and boom I'm in my room crying my heart out." I replied slamming my fist on my hand when saying 'boom'.

"Then why did you brake up with him?"

"He broke my heart twice by the signs of that he isn't the right guy, plus I don't officially remember him."

"Wait you don't remember anything?" Kendall asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh I didn't tell you guys that oops." Amber said looking down.

We all continued to eat breakfast and Fabian never showed up. ~End of pov~

~7 o'clock in Nina and Amber's room~

Nina is in her bed face down in her pillow.

"Nina are you ok?" Amber asked

Nina didn't respond.

"Nina!" Amber raised her voice a little bit.

"What?" She asked groaning a bit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Great I'm going to go see Alfie."

Amber leaves the room and Nina groans again.

"Thanks for being here." Nina said in a sarcastic tone, she was hoping Amber would see she was lying and stay with her.

Nina used all her strength to push herself out of bed and sits on the floor in front of the window.

"At least the stars are lucky, the probably have friends maybe even boyfriend." Nina said laughing a little bit at the thought that she has lost sanity.

In a faint distance you could hear the sound of a guitar and singing.

"I must be really sick, now I'm hearing things." She said definitely concluding her thought from earlier.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled. Nina shot her head down and squinted her eyes.

"Fabian what are you doing?"

"Look what you saw between Joy and I isn't what you think, I don't like Joy I like somebody else."

"Then why are you outside my window and not the-." She stopped and mentally smacked herself. "That person is me that makes more sense."

"Will you at least come down to the gazebo and have dinner with me so I can explain this?"

"Fine."

"Awesome and get dressed up too." He said with a big smile on his face.

Fabian guided Nina to the gazebo with his hands over her eyes so she wouldn't peek. When he removed hi eyes Nina gasped in awe. It was a candle lit dinner with lights all around the gazebo.

"Wow this is fancy." Was all Nina could get out.

Back in the living room where everybody else was Joy walked in.

"Hey I'm back did you miss me." Joy said knowing what the answer already is.

Everyone said their thoughts with "no" and even a "heck no" gladly from the one and only Jerome.

"What's up with you guys?" Joy asked kind of hurt by their reactions.

"You're a backstabber Joy you broke up Fabian and Nina." Amber said.

"That's a bad thing because?" Joy said while rolling her eyes.

"Just get out Joy we don't want you here any ore!" Patricia yelled.

"Fine, I'm hoping soon you'll realize I'm way better than Nina." Joy said then left.

~At Joy's house~

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hey you I need to talk to you, do you mind doing me a favor?" Joy asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

~At the Gazebo~

"This is beautiful." Nina said while looking around her eyes twinkling.

"It is." Fabian said while looking at Nina.

Nina looks down at him and smiles then looks down blushing.

"So what do you want to talk about." Nina said trying to get the attention away from her cheeks.

"First I want to give you this." Fabian said.

He reached down by his foot but when he got back up someone shot him in his arm.

"Oh my gosh Fabian! Are you ok?" Nina asked kneeling down to him.

He didn't respond.

"Fabian, Fabian wake up c'mon wake up." She said while lightly slapping him on the face.

"You're coming with me." Mysterious man said.

"No!." Nina yelled then kicked him. He stumbled back a few steps but then came back to her.

"Nice try." He grabbed her by the arm and slung her over his shoulders.

~In the Van~

"Ok I'm going with you, can you at least tell me who you are."

"I'm."

Ohh a cliff hanger.

I have a proposition (whoa big word) for you guys out there.

Choose you favorite couple . I could probably see what I could do but you might change your minds because (Looks both ways) There are going to be some new people coming. They have to do with Nina.


	4. Surprise!

Here is Chapter 4. So have you guys have any thought on who captured her? Okay how about which couple you like. I honestly like Nendall *HINT, HINT* but you may have other opinions. Anywho the mystery man is revealed in this chap but it's kind of obvious on who it is. NOW! To the story.

Amber walked into the living room last one to arrive. She said her good mornings to everyone then sat down. After taking a deep sigh and looking around her face scrunched up.

"Where's Fabian and Nina?" She asked.

"That's what we were thinking." Patricia said.

"We should look for them."

Everyone split up and looked for the two lovebirds. Until one lucky resident got to see a friend of his in a pool of blood. Jerome. His eyes were wide and his skin turned pale, really pale.

"Guys he's back here." He stuttered barely getting it out.

Everyone ran to the back yard and froze in their tracks with surprise looks on their faces and gasps escaping their mouth holes.

"I can't believe it." Patricia asked while squatting down beside Fabian.

"I know right." Amber and Alfie said in unison.

"Jinks!" They yelled. "Jinks again!."

"Would you to stop it!" Jerome yelled.

"Sorry." They both said and bowed their heads.

They were about to start another jinks war but Patrome shot them both death glares. Patricia turns back to Fabian and shakes him slightly. He stirs for a bit and starts to open his eyes.

"Uh what happened?" He asked sitting up.

"It looks like you were shot." Patricia said giving him a slight smile.

"Oh, Ouch!" He winced at the realization.

"Where's Nina?" Amber asked looking around.

Fabian's eyes grew big. "I don't know, have you found her?"

"No, do you remember anything yesterday?" Patricia asked feeling sad for him.

"I remember I wanted to give Nina something, and when I reached down and got back up a man shot me, Nina tried to hold him off but couldn't and he- he took her." He said and looked down.

"Do you know what the guy looks like?" She knew the questions were hurting him but they needed to find Nina.

"No, but we need to find Nina." He tried to get up but Patricia pushed him down slightly not wanting to hurt him more.

"First we need to get you to a doctor."

"Fine." He said giving up.

~At the Hospital~

"Ok Fabian you're done here you may leave, but I need you to lay of any fast movements or heavy pressure on your arm or there will be serious damage."

"Ok Thank you Doctor." Fabian practically ran out of the room.

~At the House~

"What did the doctor say?" Amber asked seeing Fabian walk in.

"He said I needed to lay off the arm or more damage." He tries to imitate the doctor.

"Well that means you're not coming with us to find Nina." Jerome pointed out.

"No way I'm coming."

"You need to rest, we'll just get James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall." Patricia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh no way, I am not letting that jerk look for Nina. He's the one who started all of this." Fabian shouted sounding like a little kid.

"Actually it was you, you blew this way out of proportion." Amber said.

Everyone looked at her like a deer in head lights . She actually used a big word, wow.

.

"Whatever." Fabian started clearly losing. "I'm going to find Nina are any of you coming or not."

It took a while and a few glances at each other but they all agreed and split into groups.

~With Famber~

"Maybe we should check out Rufus's 5 star hotel/warehouse" Amber suggested.

"Yeah I doubt they will be there."

~At the Warehouse~

"Look there's Nina" Fabian pointed through the window.

"Yeah I doubt they'll be there." Amber said mocking him and slapped him on the head.

"Shh I think she's in there with a man uhm it looks like, oh no."

"What?"

"Look at that man."

"I don't see a oh my gosh its."

~In The Warehouse~

"What do you want from me?" Nina asked dabbing a piece of her dress on her cut, this would leave a scar.

"I think you know what I want." The mystery person said walking mover to her. Nina only shook her head. She really didn't know how could she know she lost her memory. "Here's a hint, cup of ankh, elixir, pimples on my face!" Nina flinched at the yelling.

"Rufus." She whispered.

"There we go, now where is the cup?"

"I don't know." She said trying to think of where it is because she knew what he could do to her if she gave him the wrong answer.

Rufus ran up to Nina picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Stop wasting my time." He spit on her face. Nina thought about wiping it off but that would make him angrier. Rufus started to lift her up to were her feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and placed a knife right in front of her.

~Outside~

"We need to do something." Fabian whispered and yelled seeing what Rufus was doing.

"Like what, run in there and say we want Nina back, he will give her to us and we all live happily ever after, yeah that won't work." Amber said pointing out the obvious.

"We have to do something." Fabian said already running to the door.

Fabian and Amber run in. Rufus looked over to them and smirked, he turned back to Nina and stabbed her. Nina screams and falls to the ground.

"Nina!" Amber yelled tears streaming down her face.

"It's to late." Rufus said smiling at the satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked looking up at him.

"Lets just say." He started walking towards and kneeled by her. " One of your friend made sure her death was permanent this time.." He laughs and walks away.

"Nina, Nina wake up!" Fabian yelled shaking her. "She's not waking up what do we do?"

"Uh, I'll call the house and tell Trudy to call the hospital. Do you think you can carry her?"

"I think so." He scoops Nina in his arms. "Lets go."

~At the House~

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Kendall asks.

"Kendall it's me Amber I need you to tell Trudy to call the hospital."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes just tell her. I have to go bye."

Kendall dropped the phone and ran to the kitchen.

"Trudy I need you to call the hospital."

"Why is everything okay?"

"I don't know I think it is about Nina."

"Ok."

Trudy calls the hospital, and Kendall tells everyone what happened.

"I know who did this." Patricia mumbled.

"Rufus." Patrome said together while sharing a look.

"Who's Rufus?" James asked.

"No one important." Jerome muttered.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kendall said.

He opened the door and saw Fabian. Amber, and a bloody Nina drenched from the rain.(gross!)

"Guys they're here!" He yelled into the living room. "Come in Trudy said the ambulance should be here soon, busy day."

They lay Nina down on the couch and start talking.

"Rufus said that one of us helped him capture and kill Nina, do you know who?" Fabian asked.

"Once again who is Rufus?" James asked clearly clueless. (Being pretty is more important than thinking duh!)

Fabian explained everything to everybody up to today.

"That makes more sense now!" Carlos said.

"What about Victor, you said he didn't like her." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah but he would need her alive for the cup." Fabian pointed out.

"What about Joy, she did hate Nina for liking you." Logan said.(Being smart really did pay off)

"That's true." Patricia said agreeing with him. "At the party she told us to tell Nina to watch her back and that we would realize that she is better than her."

"And she really thinks that I would get with her after all she's done." Fabian mumbled.

Trudy walked in. "The ambulance is here, they need two of you to come to explain what happened."

Fabian and Amber both got out of their seats. Fabian started to head for the door and Kendall pulled Amber back.

"Um Amber can I switch spots with you, I want to clear things up with Fabian." Kendall asked.

She nodded her head.

~In the Ambulance~

"Look Fabian I don't know what I did, so can you tell me why you're mad at me?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not mad at you, I misunderstood what happened that night." Fabian admitted feeling embarrassed.

"Cool, So at Nina's welcome back party… again, wow she's been away to many times." Kendall laughed at the realization.

"Yeah."

"We're having open mic, you should sing a song for her."

"That's great but what song?" Fabian asked.

"I can help you with that after school tomorrow."

"Cool."

~At the Hospital~

"Fabian nice to see you again." The Doctor said with full sarcasm.

Fabian gave him a face showing he wasn't amused.

"How is she?" Kendall asked cutting into the more important stuff.

"Well she lost a lot blood and she's weak she'll have to stay in a wheelchair." Doctor stated.

"How long?" Fabian asked.

"About a month or until she gets stronger."

"When can she leave." Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow, but makes sure she doesn't do anything to harmful, you wont want her to tear her stitches." He added then walks out the room.

"Hey guys." Nina whispered slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey." Fabian and Kendall said in unison.

"What happened?"

Fabian looked worried thinking she lost her memory again. "Rufus." Was all he said and she understood.

"We just came to check up on you." Kendall said.

A smile came upon her face knowing that they cared for her. "Thanks." She whispered.

"We have to go it's a school night, but we will see you tomorrow. Bye Nina." Kendall said frowning seeing her smile gone.

"Bye Nina." Fabian said.

"Bye." She looked away trying not to show she was sad.

~The Next Morning~

"Morning, are you guys ready to decorate Nina's party?" Amber asked.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Then lets go."

~2 hours later~

"I think we're good, now we have to get dressed we only have 10...20...30 minutes left until Nina can leave." Amber shouted.

Everyone rushed to get dressed and Fabian puts a jacket over his clothes so Nina wont get suspicious, He tells her to get dressed at the hospital. When they got home Fabian opened the door and ran inside.

"Hello, girl in a wheelchair trying to come in, well sort of, never mind I got it." Nina said talking to no one in particular.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

So I kind of left you on a cliff hanger on this one.

I haven't properly introduced myself, I've seen in most stories were they at least give the name so here is mine. Morgan nice to meet all you fictionist out there, and thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, and favorite you guys Rock! Lets see uh my fav color is blue. I'm really tall and I write fanficts and draw for most of my day. I am now typing the next chapter so ttyl.


	5. Death, not a good color

Everybody is talking and Kendall is setting up the equipment.

"Hello." Kendall said into the mic but everyone ignored him. "Hello! It is time to start, who's first?"

Fabian knew he would call on him so he gave the 'Don't do it' signal.

"How about Fabian." Kendall laughing at the face Fabian gave him.

"Fine." Fabian mumbled. He walked up to the stage giving Kendall one last look.

(He sings "Beauty and a Beat" By: Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj while Kendall is singing in the background.)

"Wow that was great, I didn't think you could sing like that.." Nina said in awe.

"I could, and I meant every word I said." Fabian smiled and put his arm around her.

"That means a lot." She whispered while snuggling in closer to him.

"Wow that was great who's next?" Kendall asked full of adrenaline from performing.

"Nina." Fabian said looking away feeling the glare on his back. Only he knew that Nina could sing and new she had horrible stage fright.

"The crowd has spoken come on Nina get up here." Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

Nina uses her crutches to walk up to the stage and sits on the stool.

"Um here we go." She whispered into the mic.

(She sings "Love You Like a Love Song" By: Selena Gomez)

"Thank you." She walks back to her wheelchair. "Lets consider that a thank you." She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Your welcome." He kissed her head and put his arm back around her.

"'The show must go on." He reaches into a bowl and reads the paper. "Jerome!"

"No!" Jerome yelled as soon as he heard his name.

"C'mon me and Fabian had to do it." Nina argued.

"Fine." He says and mumbles some words that hopefully wasn't heard by anyone else.

(He sings "Crush" By" David Archuleta)

"That's it." He walked of stage and sat down.

"I didn't think you could sing." Patricia whispered towards him.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He winked at her and she looked away blushing.

Patricia's pov

Wow Jerome was actually nice to me for the first time, and he's kinda cute. What are you saying Patricia you don't like him he's a slime ball, but I just can't help but smile when he winked at me.(end of pov)

"Let's keep this going, any suggestions?" Kendall asked.

"Big time rush!" Nina yelled.

"Who is that?" Amber asked.

"That's us, we're in a band." James said using his 'I'm famous' pick up line.

(They sing "Oh Yeah!")

Everyone started cheering shouting out for encore.

"What does encore mean?' Carlos asked.

James just shrugged his shoulders.

"It means they want us to sing again." Logan said rolling his eyes.

(They sing "Nothing Even Matters.")

They walk off the stage.

"That was awesome." Nina said reaching in for a hug.

"Thanks, and I hope I didn't do anything to mess up you and Fabian?" He asked pulling away.

"We're cool."

Kendall ran back on stage.

"So everyone who wanted to go has gone, anybody want to go again?"

Everyone yelled out Nina's name.

"Nina they want you to sing again."

"Fine, but Kendall I will need your help." She tells him what to do.

(She sings "Sellout." By: Never Shout Never)

Everyone cheers really loud and Nina lets out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"Why did you sing that song?" Kendall asked putting the guitar back on the stand.

"I don't know I really like that song, plus if I ever get over my stage fright and become a singer and things get out of hand I could always sing this song."

Kendall nods his head completely understanding.

Nina walks back to her seat but stops to get something to drink. She hasn't drank all day and the hospital food wasn't really helping her stomach. She took a sip and falls to the ground.

"Where did Nina go?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Fabian stood up and saw Nina on the ground. "Nina!"

"Why is her drink pink the punch was red?" Jerome asked picking up her cup.

"I read this book on magic and potions but I'm pretty sure it's not true." Logan trailed off at the looks he received.

"From what we've been through we could use a little magic, tell us." Amber huffed.

"It's called Sleeping Beauty, if you drink it, it'll kill you."

"How do you cure it?" Fabian asked.

"She has to be kissed by the person she is thinking about."

"That sounds really complicated."

"It shouldn't be you're her boyfriend." Amber pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she's thinking about me. What if she's thinking about her dad we can't do anything about that because he is dead."

"Good point, but at least try."

"Okay." He placed her on the couch. "Wait look at her."

"What?"

"Her clothes changed."

"You're right."

Before her clothes were a simple, green shirt, skinny jeans, and some shoes. But now they are a mournful black.

"Did it say anything about her clothes changing colors?"

"It's kinda like mood rings.

Red- Angry

Blue-Sad

Pink-Embarrassed

Green-Happy

Purple-Peaceful

Gray-Nervous

Black-Death."

"So she's feeling - death?"

"I guess so."

"We need to fix this fast."

Her outfit changed again to purple.

"At least she isn't thinking death anymore let's just get this done with."


	6. We Are Family

Chapter 6

Sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER I had some issues, first my Internet connection stopped working and now I am in the process of moving. So I don't have my computer, but I do have this laptop now so I'm good. Now onto the story. *WARNING: Mentioning of supernatural abilities.*

Last time on All in a Rush:

Everyone sang their heart out at Nina's welcome back party. Nina had a spell casted upon her and now is in a deep slumber.

"I don't know if we should do this." Fabian said.

"What, you don't want to save Nina?" Amber asked. This guy was pusing her last nerve.

"I do, but I don't know, maybe I shouldn't go first."

"Can somebody go already?!" Kendall yelled. He couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss her.

Everyone has gone except for Mick, Kendall, and Jerome. Mick kisses Nina: she stays asleep.

"This is useless, she isn't going to wake up." Fabian cried.

"Hold on we still have two more guys waiting in line." Amber said pointing at Jerome and Kendall.

"Seriously." They said in unison. She just shrugs her shoulders. Kendall bends down and kisses Nina, and like the other results she stays asleep.

"I guess we're done here 'cause there is no way she is thinking about him." Fabian said hoping it was true.

Everyone agreed. Jerome looked down.

"Logan did this book say something about a time limit?" Amber asked taking control of this situation.

"We have until midnight."

"That's good its only 7 o'clock."

"We have until midnight, or we wait another 3 years." Logan finished what he was originally going to say.

"Oh."

"Everyone has laptops right?" Fabian asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's split up and do some research."

"Great idea." Amber said walking out the room. "Best thing you said all night." She mumbled.

~In Jerome and Alfie's room~

Jerome shuffles over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alfie asked looking up from his laptop.

"Uh, bathroom?" Jerome asked more than told.

"Ok." He looks back down to his laptop.

Jerome walks over to Nina. "Hey Nina, I'm pretty sure you can't hear me right now and I'm the last person you're thinking about, but Fabian and I are mates and I hate to see him sad." He leans in but pulls back. "And if you can hear me, don't tell anyone I said that. Okay let's do this."

He leans down and Kisses Nina. She scrunches her eyebrows and starts coughing.

"What the heck just happened?" She asked still slightly coughing..

"You-you're awake. Everyone Nina's awake!"Jerome yelled happy that he awoken Nina.

"What, what happened?" Fabian asked rushing over to Nina.

"Well." Jerome trailed off not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

"What is going on?" Fabian asked more fiercely.

"I kissed Nina just to see what happened, and she woke up." He looked down sheepishly. He could see Fabian clench his fists. "Now before you jump to concl-." He was cut off by Fabian tackling him. Fabian swung his arm back and punches Jerome. "Okay probably deserved that." He punches him again. "That's it I was trying to be nice." Jerome pushes Fabian off and starts punching him.

"Guys stop it." Nina sighed. They didn't listen. Nina huffs and pushes herself off the couch before reaching in between them and pulling them apart flinging them on the ground. They both groaned in pain.

"Why are you thinking of Jerome?" Fabian asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I had a dream, Sarah was there. She kept saying something about family and that one of you were related to me." She said nervously looking towards Jerome.

"So I'm your brother?" Jerome asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, is that okay?" She wouldn't mind having Jerome as a brother.

"It's awesome, but I'm British you're not."

"I am also British, but since I've lived in America all my life I kind of picked up on how they talk."

"Wow."

"Yeah, um your parents aren't really your parents."

"What?!"

"Our real parents are alive somewhere in America."

Jerome flops down on the couch.

"Are you mad?"

"Actually I'm not; everyone knows I never liked my parents. So I guess this helps."

Nina looked down; she could tell Jerome was sad about leaving his parents.

"Okay there is one more thing." Jerome looks up at her. "Apparently we have some genetic powers from our parents. I guess that makes since, I mean this is Anubis House." Nina added a joke to try and lighten the mood. Jerome chuckled. Nina smiled. "Have you turned 17 yet?" She asked sitting down next to him, this was too much to handle.

"No tomorrow."

Nina whipped her head to the side so fast she could have had whiplash. "Did you say tomorrow?" Jerome nodded. "My birthday is tomorrow, and I turn 17."

"So you guys are twins?" Kendall asked. "Of course this house is creepy." He mumbles to himself.

"I guess so." Nina said leaning back into the couch.

"So what powers do you guys have?" Alfie asked. He looked a little too excited for this.

"I think I wrote it down. Be right back."

Nina ran upstairs to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked closing the door slowly behind her.

"Well I just wanted to stop by, see how everyone is." The mystery person replied while picking up a picture frame on Nina's desk.

"Well." She grabbed the picture and put it back. "We are fine you can go now."

"I'm good, but here's an idea." The person took Nina by surprise and grabbed her. Nina would have gotten out of it easily but her arms were in a awkward position. The person then throws her out the window.

~Downstairs~

"What's taking Nina so long?" Fabian whined.

"Shut it Rutter." Jerome snapped.

"Hey guys did you miss me." Mystery person said while walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked standing.

"Can't a friend." Puts air quotes around friend. "Stop by and see a friend." Putting air quotes on friend again.

"Where is Nina?" Jerome asked. He just got Nina and now he was losing her. That wasn't going to happen.

"I took care of her."

"What did you do to her Joy?!" Jerome was screamed he was now being held back by James.

"I told her to leave and she did." Joy lied through her teeth.

"She's lying." Jerome was struggling to get out of James's hold.

"How did you know?"

"First you just admitted it, and second Nina is my sister and Fabian's girlfriend she wouldn't leave like that." Jerome said calming down.

"Nina is your sister."

"Yeah."

~Doorbell rings~

"Hey." Nina said with tree branches in her hair.

"What happened?" Jerome asked pulling her inside.

"I don't know, but why do you have three heads?" Her words were slurred because of her slight concussion. She walks ahead of Jerome and sees Joy. She whimpers and backs up. "What is she doing here?"

"What do you mean?' Amber asked pulling some of the tree branches out of Nina's hair. Even if she might have a concussion she needed to look decent.

"I remember she's the one who pushed me out the window."

While everyone was asking questions Joy ran out of the room.

"So what happened?" Patricia asked.

"I went up to get the paper when I saw Joy. She started talking and caught me by surprise and threw me out the window. I landed on my head." She started to pout and rub her head.

"I'll go get some ice." Carlos ran into the kitchen.

"So what are these powers you're supposed to get?" Alfie asked his excitement back again.

"Oh yeah there is Light, Mechanical, Earth, Dark, Fire, Spirit, Air, Water, Speed, Hearing, Sight, Flying, Shape Shifting my personal fav, Reading minds and the last two are a little uh….. different."

"What is it?" Alfie asked nearly tackling her to finish.

"Uh, um, we'll become wizards and vampires. It is a little weird, but hey I've always wanted to do this stuff when I was a kid. I guess I could start now."

"Dude you're so lucky!" Alfie yelled actually tackling Jerome.

"Okay,okay." Jerome said pushing him off and fixing his hair.

Nina's phone starts ringing.

"Hold on I got a text, um wow." Nina looked shocked.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"It says that our brother and sister are supposed to be here tomorrow."

Everyone's mouth fell to the ground.

Nina yawns. "What time is it?"

"2 in the morning." Amber said looking at the clock.

"We need to get some rest, night everybody." Nina leaves for her room.

Wow that was long. The next chapter you will see their siblings, I will tell you who will be played by them just not right now. And someone gets hurt. Dun dun dun!


	7. What just happened?

Chapter 7

Hey, hey people I've never done this before but I'm going to start doing it now. Chapter Reviews. I'll try to be quick 'cause I know some people zone out here.

Forever Sibuna: Thank you very much for following my story! :D

Christine: I will finish it! :D, and good luck with your move.

H. 4h.o.a: A sibling to whom? Thank you for loving my story, and for following it, favoring it, and favoring me. :D

That is it, thank you again for following, favoring, and reviewing it makes me all bubbly inside.

~In the morning. Nina and Jerome walk in~

"Happy birthday!" Everyone says.

Nina and Jerome thanked them and sat down.

"Trudy cooked us a special breakfast." Amber said pouring some orange juice.

"And she is at the store right now getting some snack for when your brother and sister come." Fabian added.

"I wonder what they look like." Nina wondered.

"I hope they're fun." Jerome said stealing Alfie's toast.

They all go to class and then come home and set up the house.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Logan asked.

"They should be here in 5 minutes." Jerome said looking at his watch.

Exactly 5 minutes later the doorbell rings. Jerome and Nina open the door. They all stare at each other in disbelief.

"Wow." Nina whispers.

"I know." Jerome whispers back.

"They do exist." David and Ashley said in unison.

"Um come in." Nina said opening the door wider. "Well this is Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and we are Nina and Jerome." Nina said pointing at everyone and herself.

"I'm David."

"And I'm Ashley."

There was a painful awkward silence.

"Awkward, let's get this party started." David said grabbing Ashley's hand and dancing with her near the radio.

"They are fun." Jerome said pulling Nina to dance with him.

They all dance and NJDA's (Nina, Jerome, David, and Ashley) parents called and told them they would be staying for the rest of the year, and they couldn't wait to meet Jerome and Nina.

~In Nina, Amber and Ashley's room~

"Nina, can I ask you something?" Amber asked Nina.

"You just did." Nina said smiling at Amber's frown. "But you can ask another one."

"You know James right." Nina nodded. "Do you think he would ask me out?"

"I don't know. I heard Kendall say that he liked you. Why don't you try spending time with him?"

"Ok."

~In Jarlos's room~

"Hey do you think I should ask Amber out?" James asked.

"I think-." Carlos was cut off by James.

"You're right I should." He walked out of the room.

~In the living room~

"Uh h-hi Amber." James stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hi James." Amber said casually putting down her magazine acting as if she wasn't waiting by his door waiting for him to come out, because that would be weird.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie on Friday." (It is Tuesday)

"I would love to."

"Awesome." A smile on both of their faces.

~The next morning~

"Hey guys, where is Nina?" Fabian asked.

"In the woods." Amber said casually.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, she's with Jerome, David, and Ashley. They said they wanted to catch up."

"Oh." Fabian said calming down. They all sat down and ate.

~In the woods~

"So what do our parents look like?" Nina asked sitting on a rock.

"Well our mom is an actress; you might know her she goes by Cameron Diaz." Ashley started to smile on the looks on their faces.

"Our mom is Cameron Diaz?" Jerome asked. David and Ashley nodded their heads. "And our dad?"

"Chris Hemsworth." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"No way." Jerome said.

"Wait, so if they are like us, then why are they spending their time doing movies and stuff?" Nina asked.

"To keep people off their backs." Ashley replied pulling a leaf off the tree."

"Do you guys act too?"

"I used to; I don't know if I would continue. I was in Harry Potter as Hermione."

"I was more in the TV business. I was in a couple of things like the Latest Buzz as Wilder and I'm currently on a break from Degrassi as Eli."

"I saw that, I knew you were familiar." Nina said smiling.

"So do you guys have any acting in you?" David asked leaning forward. He couldn't wait for this; he needed bait for if he ever got in trouble. This would happen.

"I was in the movie Bratz and guess stared on this TV show True Jackson. It was fun but I don't know if I would act again. What about you Jerome?"

"You guys are the only ones who know this and I would like to keep it that way. I was Max the Vampire in an episode of Summer in Transylvania." He looked down blushing.

"Oh my god that was you." David was now on the ground laughing."

"I loved that show." Nina and Ashley said in unison."

"Laugh all you want it will never happen again."

Nina looked at her watch. "Shoot, guys we're late for school."

They run into school and it is lunch time.

"What happened, are you okay?" Fabian asked going into his overprotective mode.

"We were just catching up." Nina said, awkwardly avoiding his intense stare.

"What about?" Amber asked noticing Fabian and sitting in front of his line of vision.

"We know who are parents are." Jerome said sitting next to Nina.

"Our mom is Cameron Diaz and our dad is Chris Hemsworth." Nina then winces at the complete silence the cafeteria goes into. All of the girls run over to them and tackle them.

"Did you say your dad is Chris Hemsworth we love him." Came out of their mouths. They all started to ask questions.

~Nina's pov~

I knew when I said Chris Hemsworth that it was a mistake. All of the girls were asking so many questions. Next thing I know my head has this major headache. It felt as if someone was hitting it with a hammer over and over again. I grabbed my head. I started to feel dizzy. I looked over to Ashley, David, and Jerome they had the same expressions on their faces. Now I feel really dizzy. I tried standing but black took over and I feel unconscious. ~End of pov~

"Nina!" Jerome yelled running to her. "What's happening?" He asked checking her for any injuries.

"That's right Nina was born first so her powers are kicking in." David said walking over to Nina, Ashley clutching his arm.

"We need to get her back to the house." Jerome picked Nina up bridal style and started to walk to the door. But then his head starts hurting and he falls to the ground dropping Nina. "AHH!" He clutches his head tears streaming down his face. "AHH!" He screams again but the pain overtakes him and he slips into unconsciousness.

"Did mom ever tell you who was the youngest?" David asks.

"No, you?"

"Nope. Hoping you would know good luck."

"You too." David puts his arm around her to comfort her. **(A/N: David and Ashley are twins too and they rarely do the brother sister hate thing.)**

"Ahh my head." David falls to the ground.

"David!" Ashley yelled dropping to her knees next to him.

"Just kidding." David started to shake with laughter.

"Seriously, this isn't a time for joking." She shoved his shoulder.

"Whatever." He stood up and helps her up, but then he stumbles back grasping his head. "My head hurts, ow." He grunts in pain.

"I'm not falling for it this time." Ashley kept her back towards him.

"I'm not kidding this time."

"Right." She says sarcastically.

David falls to the ground silently crying.

"David!" She runs over to him. "Help, what do we do?!"

"I don't know." Fabian said a little frightened by Ashley.

Ashley starts to get frustrated then she screams in pain. Some weird things happen and they all start glowing. (Ha ha 'cause glowing people aren't weird at all. *Sarcasm*) Next thing they know they are all back in Anubis house, and NJDA are passed out.

"What just happened?" Amber asked, asking the question they all wanted to know.

"I don't know but that was awesome!" Kendall said hi-fiving the rest of BTR.

"Yeah it really was and- I mean oh no what are we going to do?" James trailed off at the looks he was receiving.

"I think we should just let them sleep, they will wake up eventually." Fabian said kissing Nina's forehead the walking out of the room.

They all went to bed trying not to think about what just happened.

Ok so this one was a little shorter than the others, but if I were to continue with what I already have it wouldn't make any sense and it would be all jumbled up.

As you can see David is played by Munro Chambers :D and Ashley is played by Emma Watson. The mom is Cameron Diaz and the dad is Chris Hemsworth, I haven't really thought of names for them but I will. There wasn't any particular reason for picking these certain people; I just like them as actors and actresses; so seeing them together as one big Brady Bunch Family would be pretty awesome.

So review please it would be pretty awesome.


	8. Code W

Chapter 8

~In the morning~

Amber walks down the stairs yawning and stretching her arms. "Hello James." She sits next to him.

"Hey Amber you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"What's tonight?" She thought but couldn't remember anything.

"Our date." James said kind of obviously.

"That's not until Friday." James gave her a look. "Today is Friday isn't it?" James nods his head and chuckles. "Eep!" She leaps off of the couch. "I have to go." She starts to run around the house. "Nina, Nina where are you?!"

"Upstairs, where you left me."

"Oh… right well get ready."

"For what?"

"Shopping!" She squealed.

"Yippe." Nina said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

~At the mall~

"Okay THIS is the last store." Amber said looking through the window.

"Uh, you said that 22 stores ago, can we just stop my arms are tired."

"You are weak." Amber said shaking her head.

"I'm weak! You are not the one wheeling around in a wheelchair while carrying 20 pounds of shopping items." Nina stated pulling some of the bags off of her chair. "I need to shop too, you know."

"Ooh another date with Fabian?" She asked sitting next to her.

"No."

"Then why?" She asked.

"Kendall invited me to one of his concerts since I'm a huge fan."

"You should ask if David, Ashley, and Jerome could come."

"I think I will."

~The house: Jamber's Date~

"Hurry up Amber we're going to be late!" James yelled combing his hair yet again with his lucky comb.

"You can't rush beauty James." Amber said coming down the stairs.

"Wow, you look nice." He holds out his hand. "Are you ready?"

She grabs his hand. "Yes I am."

They are walking to the movie theater with Carlos following close behind without them noticing them.

~At the house~

"I'm so bored, is there anything we can do?" David asked face down in the couch.

"We can play the Xbox." Nina suggested.

"You're the sister I've always wanted." He grabbed a controller.

~Fabian's pov~

I'm really happy Nina has found Ashley and David. They've been so happy around each other. I even bet her parents are cool.

"Why do you keep killing me?" I hear Nina ask in the background.

"That's the point of the game." David said seriously.

"Yeah, but I'm on your team."

"Ooh." He laughs nervously. "Look I know your mad but-." He was cut off by Nina tackling him and sitting on his back. "Aww come on, get off."

"No."

"Pwease?" He used his famous puppy dog look that gets him out of trouble. His teachers were always softies. Nina only shakes her head. "You just stepped in a bad situation." He sneakily reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a water gun. (You always have to be prepared for problems like this.) Then he shoots water on her.

Nina jumps off of him and screams. "This was my favorite shirt." She mumbles to herself. "Oh it's on." She runs into Fabian's room.

~Fabian's room~

"We have a code W." Nina says while searching for something.

Fabian reaches under his bed, and pulls out a water gun. "Another code W, isn't it bad we already do this with Alfie and Jerome?"

"Yep, you know what to do." Fabian hands her a water gun. "Meet me back here in five minutes." She gives him a kiss on the cheek for 'good luck' and then runs into the hallway. "Oh David, where are you?" She asks with this creepy evil glint in her eye.

"Boo!" David jumps out of who knows where and scare Nina.

Nina lets out a yelp, but then has a serious look on her face. "So we meet again, little bro."

"I guess so." They start to walk in a circle making sure that they stay face to face with each other.

"I didn't want it to be like this." She takes a dramatic sigh then squirts David on the chest.

"You're gonna get it Nina!" He started to run after her. They were both laughing.

"Fabian, Fabian you can help me now!" She started to runs towards him. Fabian jumps out and squirts his water gun. Luckily for Nina (and her 'gifts') she slid on her knees before the water hit her. She quickly turned around and shot David. "You almost shot me!" She yelled picking herself up. Before he can give a response she walks to her room.

"Now what do we do?" David asks trying to muffle his laughter, but failing miserably.

"We clean this up bef-." Before he could finish someone started yelling."

Victor strode up the stairs. "What is going on?" He yells.

"Nothing." They replied in unison with their voices suspiciously rising an octave.

"Clean this mess up." He gave them one last glare before heading into his office.

~At the movies~

"So what movie did you pick, as my potential boyfriend one must have good taste." She says while doing a once over on his clothes then slightly nodding.

"Eclipse." He said already knowing it was what she wanted to see. Amber abruptly stops walking. "Amber." James waves his hand infront of her face. "Earth to Amber."

"Let's go, let's go." She kept repeating while tugging on his arm, but he was to strong and pulled her back.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." She looks down embarrassed.

"Great." He picks her up and gives her a piggyback ride. "Don't want to mess up your shoes." He says sarcastically.

"Thank you." She was serious.

~At the house~

"I can't believe you almost shot me." Nina said looking up at Fabian. They were cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry." Fabian said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time." She looked down grimacing at his awkward stare. She walked upstairs trying not to think of a certain green eyed boy.

~At the movies~

"This movie is great." Amber whispered keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

"I know." James whispered back looking at Amber. Amber turned finally noticing James looking at her. They both started to lean in when Carlos 'sneezes' between them."

"I'm so sorry." Carlos disguises his voice.

"Wait a minute." James turns around. "Carlos!"

"Um I'm not Carlos." He said fidgeting in his seat at James glare.

"Yes, it is you always use that voice when spying on people.

"Dang it." He finally stopped using the disguise.

A guy from the front stand up. "Hey will you shut up!" Carlos walks down and cusses him out in Spanish. "Well." The guy looked offended as if he knew what he was saying.

"I'm leaving." Carlos said and did just that.

"Wait here." James said to Amber before running after Carlos. "Carlos, Carlos hold on."

"What!" Carlos seethed clenching and unclenching.

"Why were you spying on me and Amber?"

"Have you ever thought Kendall, or Logan, or I might like the girl too?" He finally stopped pacing.

"No I didn't think you-." He was interrupted by a still frustrated Carlos.

"Exactly you don't and that's what makes me so irritated."

I'm not following." (Shocker!)

Carlos just backs away and walks home, occasionally kicking the ground.


	9. Chapter 9 Sneak Peek

Chapter 9 Sneak Peek

_Italics_ are thoughts.

~Before the Concert~

Carlos and James are still not talking to each other, and Nina hasn't told Fabian about the concert.

~Nina's pov~

"Are you ready for the date Nina?" Fabian asked walking into the living room.

"About that." I start; I look down and start to dig my foot into the floor. "I won't be able to make it." I look up at him and bite my lip. _I wanted to go out, but I __**really**__ wanted to go to that concert._

"But you said yes yesterday."_ It's not like we can't reschedule._

"I know, and I'm sorry. Can we reschedule?"

"Ok." He smiles. _Ahh that smile. _"If you don't mind me asking, were you going?" _Crap, I can't tell Fabian that I'm skipping a date with him to go to a concert with Kendall. What do I do? _"Nina, are you ok?" _I guess I took too long to answer._

"I'm fine." He looked hesitant, but I gave him a smile and he relaxed.

"So were you going?"

"Uh um, I-I think I hear Amber calling me. I have to go." I headed for the door."

"I don't hear Amber."

"Well you know supernatural abilities. Bye!" I quickly ran out of the door.

"Ok." I heard him say as I closed the door.

~At the Concert~

Big Time Rush is singing Worldwide. Then suddenly Kendall stopped it.

"Nina, Nina are you out there?" He held his hand up to his forehead leaning forward a little bit.

I looked over to Ashley. "Do you know anything about this?" She shook her head no. I sighed and walked up on stage. They continued to sing Worldwide to me. _OMG BTR is singing to me_. I started to sway side to side and sing along to them to play it cool. I walked over to Kendall in whispered something in his ear. He had this boyish grin on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aww he was concerned.

"I'm sure." He looked at me, and then we both started laughing.

~After the Concert~

I was walking along side Kendall laughing, when someone grabbed me. "Kendall help me!" I yelled trying to get out of whoever's grip I was in.

Kendall turned around. "Nina!" He started to run towards me, but was knocked in the head by a metal bar.

"Let's leave before anyone notices us." Mystery person said.

As they were walking away they didn't notice everyone else watching.

Here is my sneak peak. It will obviously be longer than this. Much, much longer actually, but I'm just saying'. I will try to post the first part of this chapter as soon as possible. Goodnight fictioners, or good morning, good afternoon?


End file.
